Orphan Pup
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: With the death of someone close, Harry is sent all the way over to America
1. Shock To The System

This is my new twilight story.

Pairings; Jacob/Harry. All the other normal pairings.

Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, doesn't follow the books at all.

Chapter One.

Knock, knock, knock.

Harry uncurled himself from the rug in front of the fire and went to answer the door. He was curious on who it could be, because his friends always call first and his godfather was out on duty.

He opened the door and peered around the edge and his eyes fell on Sirius' work partner.

His heart constricted. Oh God no! Don't let be what I think it his, his mind screamed as he welcomed Mark into his home.

Harry took in the grim face and the slight tears running down the man's face and he gasped.

"No, NO! He can't be dead, he said he would be back soon, you'll see" he exclaimed as he came to the realisation that this wasn't a social call.

"I'm so sorry Harry, we were attacked and they had guns.....

"NO! I told you Sirius will be back soon, just you wait!" he screamed at the officer as he collapsed onto floor in the lounge.

Mark regarded him sadly and sat with him on the floor and drew the sobbing teen into his arms.

Harry pounded his fists on Mark's chest all the while muttering "He'll be here, you'll see. You'll see"

........................................................................................

The day was miserable. The rain fell down heavily as though it too were crying. The sounds of sobs and the wind tearing through the graveyard was all Harry could hear. He was mindless to everything else as his gaze was fixed permanently on the coffin; the rain was drumming a deep, depressive rhythm on top of it. His eyes were emotionless and he had everyone worried. Since the day he found out Sirius was dead he hadn't let any emotion show since that fatal day.

He knew people were worried about him but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to. Sirius was gone and was never coming back, just like his parents.

Suddenly Harry was angry. How dare they leave him here, all by himself! And before anyone knew what was happening he ran. He ran as fast as he could to get away from the death that constantly surrounded him. Why couldn't he be a normal teenager, with parents and a godfather? Now with that one single shot of the gun Harry was once again an orphan.

He ran blindly as the rain hit his face, he ignored the voices calling him back, they couldn't understand. He ran as far and as fast as he could, until he found himself at the park; Sirius' favourite place to go with him.

A bittersweet smile made its way across Harry's face as he saw himself when he was five running away from Sirius with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly he was flying and he looked down to see himself in his godfather's arms. He watched as the younger version of himself hugged Sirius around the neck.

"I love you daddy Sirius"

"I love you too Harry"

Harry shook out of the memory and landed on his knees screaming at the sky yelling about the injustice and to give Sirius back to him.

Arms wrapped round his neck and he turned into their body, barely registering that it was Remus.

He sobbed into the shoulder and continuously murmured, "Why is fate so cruel to me?"

........................................................................................................................

As Harry was underage he had to stay with the next in kin. This happened to be an uncle of Sirius; who Harry had never met, who lived all the way in America.

He was now currently on a plane to go meet said uncle and his son.


	2. New Country, New People

Disclaimer: Okay guys I think we all know that I don't own Hilight yeah?

A/N: OOOH I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this is obviously non-magic.

Chapter Two.

* * *

Harry was looking aimlessly out of the plane window, watching as the fluffy white clouds glided past.

For one brief moment, he held the notion that it was almost like flying next to his family. He was as close to heaven as he was going to get without dying and for that briefest of moments he imagined he could see his parents and Sirius waving at him from the clouds.

He stopped himself from waving back and instead let his fist thump the window and he watched sadly as they flew through the clouds, breaking through them and causing the plane to be enveloped in white and Harry felt as though it was his family hugging him.

Not for the first time Harry felt a cool liquid slip down his cheeks and he hastily wiped at his eyes hoping no-one could see him cry.

Never again would he see them.

"Sweetie are you alright?"

Harry looked up at the stewardess and gave her a flicker of a smile and nodded and turned to look back out the window.

The woman shook her head sadly and drew her attention back to asking people if they wanted a drink or snack.

He tuned out the meaningless chatter and buzzes all around him and pulled out the letter that Sirius' uncle had sent back to Remus.

_Dear Remus,_

_We are sad to hear of Sirius' death. We are glad to take Harry in, my son Jacob and I that is. We will expect you in two weeks time on the 1__st__ October and my son will wait for you in the airport. Again we are sorry for your loss._

_Billy Black._

Harry sighed as he read the letter for the twentieth time. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for a complete stranger taking him, but that was just that; A stranger. They knew nothing about each other and he felt uncomfortable going to stay in a new country, in a new house with new people.

He was finding hard to take everything in and he was sad to leave his home behind with all his friends.

He gave out another sigh and put his mp3 in and blocked out everything other than the lyrics.

He looked up when the stewardess shook his shoulder and told him to buckle up.

He turned off his mp3 and placed it back in his carryon bag and clicked his seatbelt into place.

As soon as the plane landed he watched as everyone scrambled to get off the plane, he had no wish to get crushed by all the people. He was small, he'd get trampled.

After five minutes he slowly walked off the plane and through the long corridor that takes you into the main part of the airport.

After an hour of proving his identity and collecting his remaining luggage (The rest was sent ahead last week).

He was struggling with his rather heavy bag and was dragging it across the sticky airport floor.

He scanned the crowd and then suddenly realise he had no idea who he was looking for; he had no clue as to what this Jacob looked like.

He was saved the problem of looking for someone he didn't know looked like when he saw a tall native boy holding a sign saying 'Harry Potter' in rather messy handwriting.

He made his way through the throng of people and finally reached the boy who couldn't really be called a boy and who was much taller up close than from a distance.

Harry had to tilt his head back slightly to meet who he assumed was Jacob's eyes.

They were a gorgeous dark brown and Harry found himself staring.

Jacob looked back at the petite boy whose head barely reached his shoulder. He was instantly mesmerised by the green jewels staring back at him. He knew instantly that he found his mate. He had imprinted on this petite, jewel eyed beauty.

He coughed nervously and reached down and lifted Harry's bag up and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Jacob and you must be Harry." He stuck out his hand

Harry shook himself out of his shock at how easy it was for Jacob to lift his overweight bag up.

He slipped his small hand into Jacob's and marvelled at how much bigger the tanned hand was compared to his, but oddly he liked the feeling it gave him.

They realised that they were just holding hands and they let go looking away embarrassed. Though Harry had a cute blush gracing his pale cheeks.

"Well Harry I'm sure you'll love it here. It's very green and very wet, so it should remind you of Britain" Jacob chatted away trying his hardest to make Harry feel welcome.

"Yeah, it should" he muttered as a reply and he kept his eyes to the floor.

Despite how amazing Jacob looked it couldn't distract him from the reason why he was here and he suddenly felt tired.

He was tired of getting passed onto the next willing person when someone he loved died.

He thought of the question that was plaguing his mind for a while. 'Why couldn't he stay with Remus?'

"Err, Harry?"

Harry looked up when he saw a hand waving in front of his face and realised he was outside next to Jacob and a car.

"Sorry, I was in a different place" He gave Jacob a sad smile that let Jacob know what Harry was thinking of and all he wanted to do was bring his mate into his arms and make all the pain go away.

Instead he opened the door for Harry and placed his bag in the trunk.

He climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out of the car park and started the four hour journey to the reservation.

Silence was dominant in the car and Jacob didn't know what to say, what could you say to someone who just lost their father figure?

He was spared from starting a conversation when Harry spoke

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me, a complete stranger enter your home and if I seem like I am now; it's not because I don't appreciate all that you're doing. I just, I....I'm not in a very good place right now"

Harry spoke so softly and quietly, that if Jacob wasn't a wolf he wouldn't have been able to pick the word up.

Jacob pulled over on the side of the road and cut off the engine, he turned round and faced Harry.

Seeing Harry's confusion Jacob started talking.

"Harry I know you'll have people telling you that they know how you feel, but I really do know how you feel. You see I lost my mom a while back and I thought that I would ever smile again. I went through an awful phase, I was mean, depressed and I didn't let anyone get close to me. I hurt my dad and sisters badly and I will always feel terrible for what I said to them. Did you know what changed me?"

Harry shook his head; he was stunned speechless by what Jacob was telling him. They barely knew each other and here Jacob was telling him what it was like losing his mom.

"It was my mom"

Harry was confused and opened his mouth to say something when Jacob started talking

"I remembered this conversation I had with her a while back and what she said stood out to me so much. She told me that no matter what life throws at you, no matter how bad it gets, always, always remember the good in your life. That's what she said and I did, I thought back on the memories I have of her and I knew that she'd hate what I was doing to myself and others and I knew that she'd want me to be like I was before".

Silence reined for a few minutes until Jacob started speaking.

"All I'm saying is that I know how painful it is and I also know how you should remember all the good times you had with Sirius and ask yourself, what would he tell you to do if he spoke to you right now?"

With that Jacob started his rabbit up and pulled back onto the road, he let Harry sit and think on what he said and he hoped to god that he had helped.


End file.
